


Please Don't do This

by Tixa_Sandiego



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tixa_Sandiego/pseuds/Tixa_Sandiego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: OQ + "Please don't do this"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't do This

\- Please don't do this. - Her voice was barely audible, head buried in his chest.  
\- What?

\- Don't hold me like you would never let me go, and then go back to your wife.  
\- ... - His silence broke her heart a litlle bit more, Robin hugged her even closer, like she could slip away.

\- Let me go.  
\- I can't. Don't ask me that Regina. I...

She had to use all her will power to break free from his arms and retreated a few steps.

\- I am not anyone second chance. - Those words scratched her throat in a painfull way. But she didn't cry. He would not see her cry.  
\- Regina. - Her name in his voice made her tremble, but she didn't give in. - I...

The rest of the sentence got stuck on his throat when she turned around and walked away without looking back. He felt his heart tightening a litlle more.

She was giving him a chance, and now was up to him. Or he'd run after her or he'd let her go.  
And seeing her more and more distant he knew his decision was made.  
And as much as it pained him, his decision was made.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts. ;)


End file.
